Truth or Dare with the YGO Cast
by BakuraForever
Summary: Finally, time to have my....REVENGE ON THE YGO CAST!
1. Default Chapter

MY FIRST FIC YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! For those of you who don't know me, I will be known as Forever, now, WHO WILL BE MY FIRST VICTIM FOR TRUTH OR DARE?????????

Kaiba-*sneaks over to the door*

Ryou-*hides under the table*

Forever-o.O

Yugi-*hides behind Yami*

Forever-alright, I'll turn around, and whoever I turn around and point to automatically is my first victim, brace yourselves*turns around*5....4.....3.....2.....

The YGO cast scrambles out of the room quietly

Forever-...1...*turns around*......huh??*sighs, snaps her fingers, all the cast is back in the room*now, where was I? oh yes *points randomly at Y. Marik* shall we begin?

D1:Y.Marik, lose to your hikari

Y.Marik-crap*does so*

Marik-WOOHOOO In your face!

Tristan-can I ask you a question Forever?

Forever-it depends, what are you asking me?

Tristan-*whispers in Forever's ear*

Forever-*laughs* oh no, that's for when we get to the Truths

Tristan-*moans*aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww

Forever-D2:Y.Bakura is my slave

Y.Bakura: WTF......*disappears*

Forever-D3:Kaiba, be nice to Joey

Kaiba-AACK

Joey-YAAAAY

Forever-D4:Yami jump off a cliff

Yami-*does so* X_X

Forever-*revives him* I'm not much of a Yami Yugi lover, but since I'm not, I need him for later. D5:Mai, dive into a tank full of hungry sharks

Mai-*does so, sharks come out, and start to devour her* X_X

Forever-*revives her*D6:Someone make a dare on me

All-*struggle to dare Forever*

Yugi-I dare you to kiss Yami

Forever-*looks around* where IS Yami?

Yami-*escaped and is now in the bathroom*

Joey-*opens the door to the bathroom*

Yami-*shuts the door*

Joey-*opens it again, but forces it open*what the-*gets pulled in*

Yami-sshhhhhh

Forever-hmmmm, I could just get this over with, and I will *snaps fingers*

Yami-*appears*

Forever-*kisses Yami*

Yami-*doesn't move* I've got the willies crawlin' up my back

Forever-let me introduce you to Yukina, my good friend, she'll be taking over for this part

Yukina-*appears*Thankies ^^

Forever-Yer welcomez, oh, and a hint for you guys, she's a Marik, Kaiba, and Bakura fan, so sit tight*disappears*

Marik, Kaiba & Bakura-WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ______________have fun everyone, if you review, don't forget to add in ideas for the next one


	2. Bakura's got a girlfriend?

Welcome back, I don't have much time to upload or download fics, so I'll try to keep it up while I still have a comp to work on.

Chapter two: Bakura's got a girlfriend???

Yukina-Hey, we're back, so let's get this party started.D1:Kaiba, give me Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cries*

Yami-OMG, HE'S CRYING

Kaiba-oh shut up

Yukina-*brings him some papers*now SIGN

Kaiba-*signs very slowly*

Yukina-D2:Ryou, give Bakura full extension to the millenium ring

Ryou-*does so*

Bakura-YES, I'VE GOT THE POWER

Ryou-*breaths out slowly*everyone, plug your ears, NOW

All-*plug their ears*

Ryou-FFFFFF****************************************

Tea-stop, you're hurting Mokuba's virgin ears!

Mokuba-it's ok, it's nothing I haven't heard from my brother before

All-*look at Kaiba*

Kaiba-HEY, I'VE GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS

Yukina-oooooooooook,D3:Bakura, kiss Forever

Bakura-I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

Forever-*appears*Come on Bakeroo*drags Bakura into the closet*

Bakura-*scratches finger nails across the floor*

All-*hears banging noises*O.O;;;;;

Bakura-*bursts out of the closet, clothes torn and ripped*SHE'S AN ANIMAL

Duke-that's harsh

Tristan-that's the least of your worries, she probably already knows your most embarrassing secret

Duke-HOLY SH**

Forever-thank you Yukina^^

Yukina-yer welcomez

Forever-*disappears*

Yukina-D4:Yugi, give Marik your millenium puzzle

Yugi-WHAT ARE YOU, MAD????

Yukina-what did you think I was? now DO IT

Yugi-*cries, gives Marik his puzzle*

Marik-it's a miracle*frolics around the room all willy-nilly *

Yukina-riiiiiiiiiiight, I've got one last dare, D5:Bakura is also Forever's slave ^^

Bakura-wha-*disappears*

Yukina- ^-^________________________________________________________Forever

Forever-TIME FOR TRUTHS...

Tristan-oh no, here it comes

Forever-T1:Tristan, are you gay?

Tristan-NO WAY............yes

All guys-*scoot away from Tristan*

Serenity-I thought you liked me, but I'm a girl, and if you're gay, I guess I can't love you anymore

Tristan-WHAT??? YOU MEAN YOU LOVED ME???????????

Joey-let's think of the important word in that sentence, "loved" with the -(e)d on the end ^^

Duke-which means I'M now eligible

Joey-that is so NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN*chases Duke around the room*

All sweatdrop_________________________________________how did you like it? tell me in your reviews, more to come, laterz


End file.
